


wrapped in darkness and silence

by bez_izolenti



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meh, OOC, they love each other but that's not that simple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bez_izolenti/pseuds/bez_izolenti
Summary: ни Солнца, ни голоса.





	wrapped in darkness and silence

**Author's Note:**

> если гора не идет к и тому прочее. за годноту не ручаюсь от слова совсем. ужас ужасный. но мне надо было.
> 
> есть один [пост](http://thoughtful-constellations.tumblr.com/post/161148711138/early-into-the-five-year-mission-spock-is-still.html) замечательный на тамблере. он никак с моей писаниной не связан, он просто есть. и он классный.
> 
> Oasis - Talk Tonight

Порой боясь оступиться или потерять перед собой цель, мы забываем смотреть на небо. 

Джим поднимает взгляд на черноту, окружающую Йорктаун, вспоминает родное Солнце и думает, что оно похоже на лампочку, одну из старых, какие сейчас нигде не используют. Он видел много солнц других систем, других миров, и все они походили на лампочки. У них схожая природа - со временем перегорают. 

Джим вопросом, когда же он перегорит, не задается. Нет причин.

Однако есть время, отведённое им всем на отдых и возвращение в нормальное состояние, есть обязанности капитана, которые он должен выполнять даже не имея фактически корабля, есть желание возвратиться в космос со всей командой и продолжить исследование неисследованного и открытие неоткрытого. Есть его чувства к Споку. На этом мысль стопорится и отказывается развиваться дальше.

Джим не думает об этом феномене слишком долго. Он не впадает в раздумья на тему “Как же так вышло” и не ищет каких-то оправданий или объяснений. Так просто вышло и это совершенно нормально. Удивительным кажется то, как все остальные члены экипажа ещё не влюбились в Спока. Хотя, может и влюбились, статистики на эту тему нет.

Строго говоря, Джим принимает свои чувства и пытается с ними жить. Пытается. 

Сложно иногда заставлять себя думать, что все эти чувства на самом деле ему (а тем более Споку) не нужны. Сложно иногда заставлять себя думать, что со временем они если не перегорят, то чуть остынут. Станет меньше тянуть в груди и будет легче отводить взгляд.

Всё это так же сложно, как и представлять себе родное Солнце не лампочкой после того, как много лет уже не видел его.

 

Джим и Спок гуляют по улицам Йорктауна уже около получаса и за это время не проронили ни слова. Что-то было в атмосфере ночи или бездне космоса, что не давало ни одному из них открыть рот. Были и темы, как рабочие, ведь и Спок не оставлял своих должностных обязанностей, так и личные, которые оставались не поднятыми ещё с тех далёких времён.

Не было причин. 

Они просто молчали и это никому не мешало. Джим поднимал взгляд на черноту, окружающую Йорктаун, вспоминал Солнце и думал, что оно похоже на лампочку. Спок смотрел на Джима и никому не известно, что проносилось в этот момент в его голове. Может, мысли его вовсе не были связаны с капитаном, а касались предстоящей работы над отчётами; может, Спок пытался понять хоть какую-то логику поведения Джима. Может.

Дойдя до площади возле штаб-квартиры Флота, Джим и Спок остановились. Вода в искусственном водоёме на той же площади отражала огни Йорктауна и, казалось, вовсе не отражала космоса. Жизнь не останавливалась на базе никогда: со всех сторон доносились приглушённые разговоры, шум общественного транспорта и жужжание доков, в одном из которых сейчас продолжалась реконструкция _Энтерпрайз_. Жизнь не останавливалась в принципе, но, кажется, капитана и его первого офицера это не волновало.

Они стояли в другой реальности. Где не было звуков и огней космоса во всех их проявлениях. Не было Солнца-не-лампочки и логического объяснения поступков.

 

\- На самом деле, я мог остаться на этой базе и занять пост адмирала. Но я понял, что не готов оставить _Энтерпрайз_. И когда я говорю _"Энтерпрайз"_ , я имею в виду абсолютно всех и всё: корабль, экипаж, полёты в неизведанный космос. Я люблю это. Это всё чертовски весело.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в том, что последний аргумент был наиболее весомым для тебя, Джим.

\- Ты будто слышал мой разговор с коммодором Перис, Спок. Да.

 

На этих словах Джим улыбается и слегка толкается локтем. Спок смотрит в ответ и чётко осознает, что "чертовски весело" точно не было решающим фактором _для него_ , и тоже улыбается.

В голове Джима проносится глупая мысль о том, что сейчас он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Он испытывает безграничную благодарность Споку за его поддержку, радость от того, что они ещё не раз встретятся на капитанском мостике, и то самое, непередаваемое, светлое. 

Джим влюблён, влюблён, _влюблён_. 

 

Он смотрит на Спока и совсем не вспоминает родное Солнце и не думает, что оно похоже на лампочку, одну из старых, какие сейчас нигде не используют. Сам Спок не строит логических цепочек и не старается найти зерно рациональности во всём происходящем, а думает, что может себе позволить хоть раз в жизни по-настоящему почувствовать кого-то.

 

Солнце-не-лампочка над Йорктауном не встаёт.  
Солнце-не-лампочка — в глазах Джима.


End file.
